Talk:New Game Enhancements/Ability table format
A few quick proposals before I run off to class. I like having images, because they help fill in some of the blank space, which is my biggest objection to the current format. Any ideas? --Influenza 00:46, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) : I like the pictures, which are good if you have the expertise to upload them all. However, I think, given the description/icon alignment, it would need to be the V-aligned set; the other just looks slightly off with the icon centered and the text top aligned to it. : We can also look at limiting the width of the description column. I had originally hoped to just copy the description text which seemed to be the same for each icon, then in commando and officer started to run into slight differences that needed to be generalized. --SwordMage 04:37, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) Also, I've read that you always reach a certain level with a specific skill... is that true? Should we list "Level 13" (or just "13") instead of "1.4" if that's the case? --Influenza 00:46, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) : I don't have any real problem with that as long as it is clear to our readers. At the time I introduced the 1.4, it wasn't clear to me that the levels were so obvious (now the level number is in the ability description tooltip). I was working off the numbered boxes at the bottom of the profession window plus the roman numerals in the skill box names. --SwordMage 04:24, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) Yeah, the 1.4 was throwing me off also. If fact, until I read this talk page, I had no idea what the "0.0" stood for. I think Influenza's comment on Level rather than the 0.0 system is more clear. --M.A.X. 14:13, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) ---- I think we are getting closer, the CL numbers look good in the Valign example. As someone who uses larger fonts, I am not sure I like forcing the table to 80% page width, but it doesn't seem too bad, just unnecessary. --SwordMage 17:54, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) : Hmm, so your enlarged text doesn't fit with the 80% table? Without the forced width, does the table expand to the full screen? --Influenza 20:14, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) : I ask because it would be nice if all tables had the same width, which requires specifying one. Otherwise table and cell widths will vary across profession pages. --Influenza 20:18, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) :: It isn't so much that it doesn't fit, it just acts as though you had narrowed your browser and you end up with a lot more word-wrap entries. Remember 80% just means 80% of the width of where I am, 100% would fill all the available space (which could make the tables very open); with no width spec, the table is still bound by the available space, it just can be smaller. Oh, and I am not being extreme with enlarged text, just medium text size. --SwordMage 21:16, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) ::: Ahhh, I see. So 100% would be ok with you? I just put 80% because I wanted to get a uniform size going, and 80 looked decent in my browser. 100% is fine with me. --Influenza 01:41, 13 Nov 2005 (CET) I added the data column originally under the assumption that we would have very little to say about each ability and that the one or two numbers associated with it (damage % and duration, or whatever) could find a place in the table. I am not sure if that will really work out (maybe its just too soon to tell). --SwordMage 17:54, 11 Nov 2005 (CET) Links Added ability links to the last example. I like the idea of using bolded text to add a little linguistic flair to the formatting, and those words seemed to be the best place to put a link to the ability page. Is this too artsy, and not straightforward enough? --Influenza 20:23, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) : If we put the links, there, we are committing to merge all the skill pages for a given icon into a single page. This might not be a bad idea; however, it does get us into using # references to navigate to the appropriate entry (item). <> --SwordMage 21:16, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) Also, same question as the skill pages... should ability/special pages have suffixes, or is "Fast Draw" fine? --Influenza 20:23, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) : This is ok, however, some of the skill names are useful general topic names (e.g., sneak). --SwordMage 21:16, 12 Nov 2005 (CET) Oh, and finally... once we do make ability pages, we should just make one for the basic attack (see Fast Draw (Special)); but besides that, we should make pages for the other versions of the ability that #REDIRECT back to the main page, so someone searching for "Quick Draw" will get immediately directed to the right page. --Influenza 20:25, 12 Nov 2005 (CET)